--- Life Must Go On ---
by Silmaria
Summary: CloTi. The Holy, and the Lifestream, failed; and the Meteor is on its path towards the Planet. The population moves underground, but will the Planet survive? and how will the people cope with the new life?
1. Shelter From The Storm

Author's Apologies... This is my first real 'story' fanfic, so excuse it if its crap. It's probably a bit too romantic and soppy too, but please review cos then I'll know if you want me to carry on; its potentially a very long story. Don't own da characters, that's Squaresoft (*bows down to Squaresoft*) but I might bring in a couple of new characters later on. CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN TO FIT IN WITH THE REST OF THE STORY. Tell me what you think ~_^  
  
******* This story is set after the final battle with Sephiroth, but imagine that the group didn't stop Meteor for some reason Holy didn't work etc. Meteor is about to hit in a few days. *******  
  
------------------------------ * Life Must Go On * ------------------- -----------  
  
  
  
Chapter One... Shelter From The Storm  
  
Tifa Lockheart climbed out of the Highwind and stretched her legs wearily, throwing her long dark hair behind her shoulder. As she stepped off the ship, she gazed up at her surroundings for the very last time. Straight ahead, looming down menacingly, the large fiery shape of Meteor was outlined against the dusk sky. It shed a strange orange light over the landscape as she tried to take it all in, tried to imprint it on her memory to last forever. Behind Tifa, a group of many people huddled around the passageway through the high mountains around Mount Corel. Tifa could make out each person; firstly she saw Barret, holding Marlene tightly in his huge strong arms. Aeris' mother had declined to come along, stating she wanted to be with her daughter again, and Marlene was distressed at losing yet another 'parent'. Yuffie, ever searching for materia, was trying to pick the pockets of Cid, who was shouting at his girlfriend Shera for the fifth time since they had disembarked from the ship. Red was stalking the chocobo which had taken residence in the ship and which they had decided to bring along. Cait Sith had decided not to come along, well he couldn't due to the fact his body was really a stuffed toy and his consciousness in Midgar, but many tears were shed there. Of course, there was still one person missing from the crowd. The group turned round and stopped what they were doing, preparing to leave with their piles of belongings, as their leader slowly stepped down from the ship, followed by the crew of the Highwind. Tifa turned to look at Cloud as he slowly walked to within a few feet of her. He was gazing up at Meteor, and the orange light it threw onto them made his eyes appear to glow more than ever; turned his purple outfit to black, turned his light blonde spiky hair a light orangey colour. Tifa could feel the sorrow in his eyes; it belonged to all of them, but Tifa knew how much Cloud felt responsible for bringing this fate upon the planet. The part of him which he had not even realised existed had forced him to hand Sephiroth the Black Materia, and with it the power of Meteor. As Tifa continued to look at Cloud's face, she remembered that day and the terrible weeks after it, when Cloud lost everything he lived for, even his own memories and self-identity, until he had eventually realised who he really was. She closed her eyes in pain at the thought of the days she spent by his side in the clinic in Mideel, hoping and praying for just one chance to tell him how she felt, just one chance to hear his voice again. It really was strange how much Tifa loved him. Love had just crept up on Tifa, who had felt overshadowed by Aeris in Cloud's eyes, and had never really realised how strong her feelings for her childhood friend had been. Just then, Cloud interrupted Tifa's thoughts by placing his arm around her waist and whispering, "Scary stuff, huh...". Tifa leant into his chest and tried not to let show the butterflies in her stomach and the effect he was having on her. She laughed inside her head; Cloud always had this effect on her. Sometimes all he had to do was look at her. It was so cruel that Cloud didn't return Tifa's feelings; or, maybe he did, because the other night, before the quest to stop Sephiroth (which inevitably failed), Tifa had felt that they had some connection. Whatever it was, they were closer now, although nowhere near as close as Tifa would like them to be. Despite the fact that Cloud's actions towards her were just as a best friend, his arm around her was making her legs go weak and she was sure that he must be able to feel her heart beating, it was so strong. Once again though, her thoughts were interrupted by Cloud's whispers , "...Tifa, we'd better go, they'll be closing the cavern soon.... everyone else has gone in.". Glancing one more time at the massive enemy threatening to devastate her whole world, an enemy which they had failed to defeat even with the help of Holy and the entire world, Tifa turned around and walked in step with Cloud, towards the cavern, an old coal mine deep inside the hills of Mount Corel. Hopefully this would protect the group from the assault on the planet by Meteor. If not, Tifa knew she would be perfectly happy to die with Cloud nearby... Looking at him briefly, thoughts of him went through her head once more, (At least I have you...you're my world. You're all I need...).  
  
------------- How soppy was that?! lol Remember to review! More chapters coming if requested. Cheers for reading ^_^ 


	2. Secret Despair

Authors Notes: I know the last chapter was all fluffy and sweet, but I'm gonna try to show Tifa how I think she would act after being turned down for so long. Tifa appears as an extreme version of me, I think *_* scary stuff eh!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 2 - Secret Despair  
  
Tifa threw herself down onto the small bed in the sparse room which would be her home for maybe up to a year, depending on how Meteor destroyed the Planet's atmosphere and vegetation. Well, it would be her home provided that they all survived the actual impact which was due in, ooh, about six hours. Thinking of that awful moment, when the fate of every single one of the Planet's creatures would be hanging in the balance, Tifa tried to choke back the tears. While everyone else was fighting for life, Tifa was questioning the meaning of hers. Whatever she tried to make herself believe, it was not the will to live that had kept her going during the fight against Sephiroth; it was fighting for a chance to be with Cloud, to win his love. She needed him so much; she wanted to touch him, to hold him close and to hear him tell her how he felt. Every waking moment her body ached for him, and it was torture to see how he obviously still loved Aeris over her. Although Aeris was dead, and Tifa felt guilty for holding a grudge against the sweet, friendly girl, she couldn't understand how Cloud still loved her and wouldn't give Tifa a chance to win his heart. Inwardly, she hated Aeris for stealing the only thing Tifa held precious, although she would never admit that to any other member of Avalanche. It was all a lie, the way she acted to all her friends; it was a lie which had encouraged her to take up this single room far away from the only person that she would want to be with at the moment of reckoning. After Cloud and herself had entered the old mine, they had parted ways among the busy corridor and taken up rooms far away from each other. Tifa had struggled to walk down the dusty corridors carved out of the dry soil of Mount Corel, struggling not with the weight of her few, only possessions which she owned since the collapse of Sector 7; but with the urge inside her heart to turn back to him. Now every person who walked past the curtain separating her tiny room from the rest of the network of caves caused her to turn around, check it wasn't Cloud coming to find her. Every time she was disappointed. As a particularly happy sounding group walked quickly past, Tifa jumped up and slammed the wooden doors shut in a rage. Sobbing, she turned her back on the doors, karate-kicked the plain cupboard over and punched the wall full force. The loose soil crumpled beneath the force, leaving a chasm in the wall of the room. Passers by, hearing her screams of rage, hurried on past silently. Tifa suddenly fell to the floor, the tears running down her face, sobbing her heart out like she'd never thought she could. ("What's the point in crying for help, Tifa? Nobody will hear. Nobody ever hears. No- one hears my cries for help or my cries out to Cloud...") Never before had Tifa cried so hard, so hard it racked her body and made her ache all over. She curled up into a little ball on the floor, eyes turned towards the ceiling of the roughly carved room, the dusty soil floating down from the freshly disturbed hole in the wall and clinging to the trickling rivers of salty tears flowing quickly down her face. Tifa thought of how much she loved Cloud. Of course, being 20, she had loved before, but never had anyone compared to him. Never had a love taken up her whole soul with longing, never had it been enough to just look at her love and let that keep her going for a while. Oh she knew, she knew his heart was still with Aeris. She also knew she couldn't live up to Aeris, who had given her life for the cause which meant the most to Cloud; given her life up selflessly, and died in Cloud's arms at the sword of his nemesis. Tifa knew Aeris' memory had fueled Cloud through the difficult times, just as Cloud had fueled Tifa. All this would stand in her path towards Cloud's heart. Tifa didn't hate Aeris; she had liked her pretty much, apart from the competition over Cloud, and appreciated what she had done for them. Tifa was devastated when she died, just like everyone else, but it wasn't fair that now she was gone she kept her grip on the one thing Tifa needed; Cloud. Never before had Tifa been so depressed and desperate; after everything she'd been through, she had kept faith and hope. Now they had deserted her. The fact was, Cloud was everything to her and she had nothing else in the world to live for; her family, home, and the reasons she fought were all gone now. ("I can't go on with no purpose in my life...") Cloud was all she had. He was her key to the past and her present was also based around him; she desperately longed to make him her future. ("I can't go on without him. Why live a lie? Why force your self to carry on in this torture?.......") Tifa got up and wiped the soil - stained tears from her face. Speaking aloud this time, Tifa whispered, " I should be with Mom and Dad; the rest of Nibelheim too... Where I belong, not here in a world which doesn't know me..." With these thoughts, Tifa stretched her aching arms and legs, stepped out of the door and set off at a jog to the ladder and large doors which led up the surface of the planet and Meteor...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pleeeaaasse review!! 


	3. Hidden Truth

Authors Notes: Ok, this is the chapter which Cloud pulls himself together and accepts his feelings in. I haven't got too many reviews (cough) and I would really like some!! :) Please!! Oh, and please ignore the spelling; I might miss a few mistakes cos the spellchecker has broken! Lol! Thanx for reading so far... It'll get better than this, I promise.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three - Hidden Truth  
  
Cloud sat down on his bed and sighed. Who would have thought, in this place of all places, he would run into a figure who would remind him of a ghost from his past. A ghost who he still longed for in his soul. This person he had run into; it was a small girl from Icicle Inn. Who had a basket of flowers and proceeded to sell one to Cloud, but with that innocent sale Cloud had discovered how much he cared for Aeris still. The small girl; had cheerfully told Cloud, "I'm selling these just like my cousin did. Se sold them on the streets of Midgar. You could have met her!" This reminder had brought the heartache of Aeris' loss back to Cloud. As the small girl skipped off cheerfully, Cloud felt his heart grow heavy again, and after he had excused himself to Cid and Red, who were sorting out the provisions for the community, Cloud went back to his small, bare room deep below the mountain range of Corel, and for the first time in years, started to cry. He couldn't really believe that he was affected this much; He hadn't even realized how much he cared about Aeris until she was taken so suddenly from him at the hands of his worst enemy. Despite everything he felt, Cloud had kept the feelings he had cooped up inside him, and now it felt like they were going to burst out of his eyes, ears and explode his body with grief. It was so hard to have kept going; Cloud reflected, through all of the trials Sephiroth had thrown at him, he had tried to keep strong of the rest of the group. Of course, Aeris' memory had helped the all be strong. But for Cloud, there was another person who continually inspired and motivated him to be strong, for the rest of the group, for himself but most of all for her. It was strange how much Tifa had helped him get over the problems in his mind, and helped him get on with his life. Cloud sat up suddenly, drying the tears from his eyes and suppressing the sobs in his chest. Tifa. Could it be that his childhood friend, object of his affection for all of his twenty one years and the person he had strived so hard to impress; could it be that he felt more for her than friendship? He had always loved part of her; but until now he had put it down as a crush upon a beautiful and nice woman. In a way, he had just always thought of her as his first love, but now that he thought about it, he did care about her. He could almost say that. he loved her. Cloud stood up, and stretched his weary body. He looked into the small mirror above the sink in the adjoining small bathroom, and saw that he had been lying upon his spiky side of his head, and so his blonde hair was now matted into a large clump, which wasn't pleasant. He had been away from the rest of the group for nearly an hour, about 45 minutes of that had been spent crying, and his eyes were all red and puffy. Anyone could tell that he had been crying, and so he decided to clean himself up before he went to meet the rest of the group. As he stepped into the shower and felt the warm water relax him, he wondered exactly what he should do about Tifa and his newly discovered love for her. ("Its been too long that I've put off my feelings for her anyway.I guess I should go find out what she feels. This isn't a time to leave anything unsaid.") Cloud then hurried out of the shower and grabbed his purple outfit, pausing only to run his fingers through his damp hair which was flopping around under the weight of the water. Right now, Cloud couldn't really care; instead he pulled the wooden door to and stepped out into the corridor, wondering which way he should go to find Tifa. Just then, Tifa ran past the entrance to the corridor that Cloud was standing in. "Hey, Tifa! Wait a minute!" Cloud called jogging towards the entrance, only to see Tifa turn towards him and stop for a second, looking into his eyes. Cloud halted in his step, seeing the distressed look in her eyes, the tears running down her face, the deep cuts on her hand which seemed to have gone unnoticed, and above all, the look of desperation and depression which she seemed to have on her face. Seeing her like this, Cloud realized that he was right; he had strong feelings for this woman. He stepped forward, wishing he could take her in his arms and tell her how he felt, but to his surprise she ran off as fast as she had stopped; towards the now sealed hatch to the surface. "Tifa! What's wrong? Wait! Tifa!!" Panicking, Cloud set off running his fastest after Tifa, up the ladder leading to the entry hatch to the surface that he and Tifa had entered not so long ago.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ooh! This is where I get to do the drama bit! What do u thinks? Please tell me. Ill alter anything that people think needs it ^_^ 


	4. Im six feet from the edge and Im thinkin...

Authors Notes: Yayy!! I got some reviews!!! ^_^ I'm so happy! Ok well I'm gonna try and put it into paragraphs as that seems to be what everyone wants. I don't own FF7, if I did I'd b very rich, but I'm not ;_; I don't own the title for this chapter either; its taken from Creed: 'One Last Breath' which totally rocks ^_^ Ok I wont keep ya hanging on anymore. Here's the drama chapter. I know it overlaps a bit with the last chapter but I need to go over it to write the rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Four: "I'm Six Feet From The Edge And I'm Thinking."  
  
~*~  
  
Tifa stopped in her tracks as she heard a voice calling her name. In reality she didn't have to look to know who it was. She had heard that voice calling her name in her dreams enough to recognise it instantly. Ignoring the pain she felt at his voice, she forced herself to turn towards him, if only to allow herself to look at him one last time.  
  
Seeing him stood there sent a piercing arrow through her heart; it stood to rub in almost what she had come to realise; that her life was a mess and it was totally pointless without him featuring in it. Cloud muttered something and stepped towards Tifa, with a gentle, caring smile upon his face. This confused Tifa even more; ("I thought he was in a mourning period for Aeris? Why is he bothering to comfort me?") and she stepped back out of the reach of his outstretched arms. The gentle look on Cloud's face faded, to be replaced with one of worry as Tifa broke into a jog, and then a run, away from Cloud. Tifa felt like she couldn't bear to feel Cloud touch her as a friend; couldn't bear to feel him without knowing she meant anything to him, compared to the devotion she felt in her heart for him.  
  
Tears flowing down her face again, she ran through the dusty corridors. Her long hair flew behind her freely, as the clip she normally wore in the brown locks was already far behind her. The shorter strands of hair around her face stuck to her wet cheeks, and she had to keep brushing them back. People jumped back to the sides of the passage as the sobbing Tifa shot past, followed by Cloud, who fell into a group of people standing on a corner. Tumbling to the ground, he could only watch as Tifa left his sight. Soon, Tifa had reached the first ladder, which led to the level of networked caves above the living level. With an athletic leap, she grasped the rungs and started to haul herself up.  
  
She was an extremely fast runner, so Cloud had had trouble chasing her. Soon after, he reached the ladder himself and frantically began to pull himself after her. "Tifa?? Tifa!!!! What the hell're ya doin?" he yelled up at the already empty hole at the top of the ladder, to be met with no answer. "Damn!" he muttered to himself, this chase had already taken it out of him because he had lost a lot of time picking himself off the ground back there, and to run anywhere near as fast as Tifa had tired him out no end. Still, the former SOLDIER continued to pull himself up after Tifa, his mind spinning and his stomach knotted up with worry and desperation. ("Never before have I ever seen her this bad.") he thought, ("What the hell could be wrong with her? God if she does anything stupid before I get there.") Reaching the top of the long ladder he hauled his body up with a groan; his arms were bruised badly from the mission in the North Crater a few days ago and he was glad he didn't have to climb any more, because he could feel them starting to give way. With a holler of "TIFA!" he set off running down the pitch black tunnel towards his childhood friend and newfound love.  
  
~*~ Continued in next chapter. its too big to leave as 1!! 


	5. ..maybe six feet aint so far down?

At the end of the tunnel Tifa paused, gasping for breath. It was close to the surface here, closer than she thought it would be. The tunnel leading here had sloped upwards all the way, quite steeply. She could feel the heat of Meteor, burning through the earth, and she could feel the tremors as some of the smaller pieces landed on the planet. The huge metal girders high above her trembled, and a shower of dust fell down as a larger tremor hit the tunnel, unsettling Tifa and knocking her into the wall. "So this is it." There was only 2 hours until impact now; the cloud of smaller meteors surrounding the main rock should be hitting the earth soon. "No turning back." Tifa stepped forward. She heard Cloud shout her name, far away behind her. It sounded like he had just reached the top of the ladder. She turned round, her eyes searching for Cloud. ("No. I can't let Cloud be hurt! He shouldn't have followed me.") Tifa wondered out loud, "Why did he follow me?" But there was no time to think, the deeply depressed Tifa had made up her mind. ("Cloud. I'm sorry. I love you.but you can't catch up to me"). Tifa stepped up onto the rungs of the final ladder, and began to climb steadily. Eventually reaching the top, she reached up, grasping the wheel of the tightly closed escape hatch, which was the only barrier between her and the surface.  
  
Cloud ran down the tunnel like his life depended on it; or maybe not his life, but Tifa's. As his feet pounded upon the dusty earth, all he could think about was how he had been so blind; if he could have realised what he felt and confessed to Tifa, he might have become closer to her and managed to stop her doing this. There was no doubt in his mind now; it was obvious Tifa intended to commit suicide. Cloud ran blindly in the darkness, calling out to Tifa, knowing he would do anything to stop her. He had lost the woman he loved once, he wasn't gonna let it happen again. A violent tremor hit the planet, knocking Cloud off his feet. Crawling forward he saw Tifa climbing up the ladder. As she reached and held the wheel on the exit hatch, the tremor knocked her off the ladder and so she dangled in the air. "Tifa! Hold on!" Cloud cried as he jumped to his feet and jumped onto the ladder, reaching for Tifa. She was screaming, and hearing his voice she yelled ".Cloud.help me! The wheel is burning!" The ladder and the wheel were red hot from Meteor's fiery surface, and Tifa's hands were sticking to the burning metal. As Cloud reached for her, another violent tremor shook the earth. Cloud grabbed onto Tifa just as she let go of the wheel; the tremor shook the ladder away from Cloud's feet and they both fell. As they landed on the hard ground, Tifa was thrown away from Cloud, who rolled further back into the tunnel. Heavily winded they both lay gasping for breath. Tifa managed to roll over onto her side and look at Cloud, who caught eye contact with her and smiled slightly. Tifa's heart faltered as she tried to speak, but a huge tremor, worse than the rest, hit them at that moment. Tifa's breath was caught in her throat and all she could do was scream as she looked up and saw the massive metal girder holding the roof up start to fall. right above Cloud.  
  
~*~ You do not know how long that took me to get right!! Phew! Yeah, sorry. I'm leaving you in suspense again ^_^ 


	6. All My Fault

Author's notes: Hey. Cheers 4 reviewing, Id appreciate more as well ^_^ Here's my little Tifa's POV bit, showing how she really felt. I'm gonna do Cloud's POV next chapter. Disclaimer: Come on, you didn't really think I owned it, so why should I bother saying it over and over?!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 - All My Fault  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tifa gasped as she saw the iron girder begin to fall, and managed to force out a scream, but even this was caught in her throat and came out quietly, inaudible to all but her. She gasped for breath, trying to force the dusty air into her lungs to allow her to alert the one man she loved of the danger he was facing, but no use. The fall from the ladder had winded her badly, and her body ached so much it was unbelievable. She couldn't move, and she couldn't speak, all she could do was lie back and watch what was about to happen. Tears rolling down her face, she couldn't even motion to Cloud, because he had moved onto his front and had his eyes closed. He wasn't even aware of the iron supports on the roof. ("No.oh no. th that should be me, not Cloud.") Silently she sobbed into her scalded and blistered hands, which were now covering her eyes.  
  
After Cloud had fallen from the ladder, he had been winded badly, but he was also in a fair bit of pain, for he and Tifa had fallen together to the floor. Both their body weights had landed upon Cloud's one outstretched arm, which he had instinctively put out to protect himself and Tifa from the shock landing. On impact, Cloud had felt it go with a quiet crack, and it was obvious it was broken. He didn't dare to move it; rolling onto is stomach to free it from under him had eased some of the pain and it wasn't unbearable anymore, not that he could move anyway due to his winded lungs. It took a large effort to breathe. ("Tifa.") Cloud managed to prop himself up with the other arm and twisted himself to face Tifa, giving her a small smile which was all he could manage to do. He collapsed back onto the floor, groaning inwardly, but inside he was trying to get up and get out of this place, ("Meteor could hit any second, and we aren't safe in this tunnel.") Cloud once again managed to prop himself up, but turning to Tifa he saw she was crying, with her hands to her face. Worried, Cloud whispered her name, and Tifa turned around quickly, motioning to the ceiling which was bending away from its supports and creaking with the weight of the unhinged iron bars. Cloud whipped around, twisting his arm at the same time, and his cries of pain turned into ones of fear as he helplessly saw the ceiling finally fall. The last thing he heard was Tifa calling his name as the world went black.  
  
[~ Tifa's POV ~] " I lay there for a minute, stunned by the crash and the cloud of dust which surrounded me, making it even harder to breathe. For a minute I just lay there and choked, the hot air filled with dusty soil which just kept on falling from the unearthed bare roof of the small tunnel. I couldn't bring myself to look to my right; I was sure that Cloud couldn't have survived that blow. The tears rolling down my face were caked with mud, similar to when I had punched the wall in my room, not so long ago. It felt like ages though. Why, why did I come up here? I might have been so desperate as to want to take my own life, but Cloud.Cloud was the most important thing I had and now because of my stupidity, he was lying next to me underneath a panel of thick wood and about three, foot-wide girders. I already knew Id hurt him, his arm looked broken to me, and it was obviously causing him so much pain. I couldn't believe what I might have done to the person I loved. Panic filled me, because I was sure he was dead, but there was always hope, wasn't there? This was Cloud Strife I was talking about, the hero, the single-handed defeater of Sephiroth, and probably the world's strongest person. He could still be alright, couldn't he? I prayed in my head, as I rolled over and frantically started to clear the pile of rubble; underneath which was the most wonderful man in the world, and it was all my fault. All my fault.  
  
I just kept screaming his name, willing him to be alright, because I loved him more than anything, more than myself, and I didn't care what happened to me as long as I managed to get him out and safely underground again before Meteor hit and obliterated us all. We had fought so hard, he couldn't give up now, and neither could I, even though my hands were burnt and blistered, the heat was overbearing, I had to keep myself from fainting and from throwing up. But my heart was breaking, that hurt more than anything, and that's what drove me on. The tremors continued, sending wave upon wave of dust and soil falling, but I carried on. And eventually I found him; he was passed out, but seemed to be all in one piece. The bar had narrowly missed him. He had a weak pulse, but he wasn't breathing. Quickly, I brushed all the soil away from his face, cleared his mouth and gave him mouth to mouth, but he wouldn't respond. He looked so peaceful and sweet, like he was asleep. I was crying my heart out, but finally I managed to wake him between the sobs and gasps for air I was making. He coughed and coughed, and then he looked up at me with those beautiful glowing eyes of his that always made me go weak inside. I then broke down and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his neck and crying out of happiness, rather than the pain that I had been feeling for so long. He pulled me close to hi, and with one arm he cradled me into him, whispering comforts into my ear. I don't think he realized how close I had been to losing him. "Cloud." I gasped, "we have to get out of here. now". As we left, out of nowhere he said something which made my stomach turn over and my legs collapse; as we staggered out of the pile of dirt and steel and towards safety holding each other up, he whispered in my ear the words I had dreamed of hearing for so long.  
  
"I love you, Tifa" 


	7. I Do Love You

Author's Notes: ... What do you think? Is it alright? Cloud's POV this chapter. Yay! ^_^ He might be out of character, cos I'm more used to doing Tifa's POV.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: ".I Do Love You"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The first thing I noticed when I began to regain consciousness was Tifa's lips on mine. Obviously she was giving me mouth-to-mouth, and even as I fell about coughing my lungs up, I wished I could have had that moment longer. I woke up with a huge headache, in a pile of rubble in the tunnel, and at first I didn't even know where I was, what had happened. Slowly, it all came back to me. My arm, the ladder, chasing Tifa. And here Tifa was, sobbing her heart out with her arms around me. The first thing I thought was, "Thank the gods she's safe." The second thought I had was about how much I had wanted to feel her holding me like this. It was true; I had never realised it before, but I truly loved her. It was obvious that I did, from the way I had shaken off all injuries and risked everything for her safety. From the looks of it, she had done the same after that metal bar came down.  
  
How did I survive that? The last thing I had saw was the bar falling straight for my head, the last thing I had heard was Tifa whispering my name. Somehow I had pulled through; or rather, she had pulled me through. Like the last time Tifa had come to my rescue... back in Mideel, in the Lifestream, when she had helped me to find myself again. Now I knew that I had truly found myself, and whom I belonged to, and she was with me now.  
  
The scariest moment of my life was when I saw her hanging onto that door, about to fall. I have never felt like that about anyone, not even Aeris. Earlier, that would have torn me up inside, but now I know that I have to protect Tifa. I have lost the woman I love once in my life, now that I have found love again, it must truly be a blessing. Maybe... maybe Aeris herself is watching over us? Its true that no normal person could have gone through what we have, which is why I believe that Aeris is our guardian angel, and she's sent me another angel to love.  
  
Slowly I looked down at the top of her head, which was resting on my shoulder, and gently kissed it. I felt Tifa tense up, as if that shocked her. Well, I guess she has a point; I haven't shown her any of my feelings, I have been too hung up on Aeris. ("Aeris... I still love you, but I have to let you go. I know that this will make both Tifa and me happy, which I know is what you would want...") I whispered then into Tifa's ear that we should go, because it was too dangerous there. However all I really wanted was to lie there with Tifa in my arms and to show her how I felt.  
  
After I spoke to Tifa, I stayed there with my face buried in her soft brown hair for a while. Her perfect skin and the delicate smell of her hair made it so hard for me to move from that spot, it took all of my energy to get to my feet and slowly move towards the exit. Tifa's lovely wide brown eyes looked up at me, and as I brushed the tears from her eyes, I knew I had to tell her how I felt. "I love you, Tifa Lockheart". And I knew I truly meant it. So, as I saw her eyes well up again and her legs go weak, I did what Id been aching to do since I saw her run past my room. I caught her in my arms and brought her lips to mine. And I know that, because it was the sweetest thing Id ever felt, what we have between us is right. I'm never gonna let her get hurt again. 


	8. Strive For Survival

**Life Must Go On - Chapter Eight**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N - Sorry for not updating for SO LONG that all the fans I had for this story have forgotten I exist ^^ Sorry!!! I've been more involved in the other 2 stories I have. But I'm here now. Enjoy... **

**_"Hold me forever, lets stay together, never let me go"_**

N*Trance - Forever

**~*~**

At the bottom of the last ladder, Cloud pulled Tifa in to him and ran as fast as he could down the corridor. Meteor was due any second. Up in that tunnel he could hear the giant rock burn up in the atmosphere. Inside, he knew that they were all gonna die soon anyway. But he had to give Tifa a chance to live; plus, he had to tell her how he felt before it was all over.

Tifa held on tight to Cloud's shoulder. She couldn't believe he had gone after her; after all they had been through, it seemed her feelings were not entirely one-sided. He loved her back. She felt so stupid for going to kill herself; such a coward. But he had come after her like the hero he had once promised to be. And she knew that however long the time was that she had left, she would spend it trying to make it up to Cloud.

They ran along the corridor and into the large shelter room, which had been built especially for the impact; but no one was there. Obviously, they had moved into the deeper one, which was safer. ("Shit...") Cloud turned around and leapt down the ladder. The ground was shaking now. Tifa screamed as a shower of mud from the ceiling covered them. Cloud coughed and sneezed but carried on moving down towards safety. The electricity flickered, and then cut out completely now; the tremors had cut off the supply. Tifa huddled further into Cloud. "I'm so sorry Cloud," she whispered, as tears fell down her face. It was over now, surely...

Cloud brushed Tifa's hair from her face as he tried to feel his way down the dusty corridor. "Don't be sorry honey... I needed something drastic to happen to learn how much I need you... It was fate..." In this darkness, she could see his face illuminated by a soft blue glow from his eyes. He was so perfect... Tifa leant over and kissed his soft skin, trailing her way across to his lips. She felt like fainting as his tongue explored her mouth gently. Tifa felt as if her heart was doing somersaults in her stomach; she had wanted this for so long, it was so cruel that they could be torn away from each other soon. She held on to him as she found she was shaking, maybe with fear, maybe with desire; she didn't know. Tears fell from her eyes; thank the ancients she had managed to experience this at least once.

Cloud sighed in his throat as she brushed his cheek with her full lips, finding her way to his mouth. How did he not see how beautiful she was before? He had been too caught up in the past. He knew now that the woman in his arms was all he would ever need. He felt her tremble as he started exploring her tongue with his; he moved his arms to support her as he leant back against the wall. As the kiss deepened, Cloud felt himself getting caught up in her, getting lost. He wanted to stay like this forever, just holding her and kissing her. It was like a dream. He couldn't see through the darkness but he knew she was crying. Cloud pulled his mouth away from hers and travelled up her cheeks, kissing away the salty dewdrops falling from her eyes. Meteor was forgotten as she settled her hands, gently tugging at his shirt around his back. This was heaven to him.

Another tremor, more violent than the last, hit the ground knocking Cloud and Tifa across the corridor. Breaking off his kisses at last, Cloud looked up into Tifa's eyes where she lay on top of him. He could see them reflect the glow from his own. But they were full of despair. She's given up hope. He realised he had to pull through for her, although her kissing had made him feel weak enough to give up. No, he told himself; you never give up. Never have; never will. He gave Tifa a quick wink and pulled her into his arms again, ignoring the pain from the broken one, just cradling her in the other. Thank god his arms were strong enough to protect her in just one. He got to his feet and ran down the corridor once more, hoping he didn't run into any walls.

Tifa ran her hands through Cloud's hair. She couldn't see a thing. She didn't care. They were going to die soon anyway. As long as she was in his arms that was all that mattered.

Cloud felt the wall of the cave brush his shoulder as he ran, causing a stab of pain from the break in his arm. He altered his direction away from the wall, hoping that he was going the right way. Soon, he thought there should be a door into the shelter. But he kept on running and there was no door. He couldn't turn around though; their only hope was to keep going_. Damn… I failed her… he thought; realising there was no chance that they would get there now. I've gone the wrong way…_

Tears ran down his face as he finally gave into the idea that they were going to die here. The heat from Meteor would kill them here without a special shield; even if they survived, how would they get out of this dark maze? No… never give up Cloud… but it was hopeless. Wordlessly, he slowed down and kissed Tifa's neck tenderly. She knew what he meant. She disentangled herself from him and walked beside him, holding his hand and bowing her head. It was all over.

They kept moving anyway. Maybe to hold onto the hope that they would find themselves in a safe place. The ground shook as if it was scared. Cloud leant against a wall and pulled Tifa into him. He threw his one good arm around her neck and held her as she sobbed. He tried to hold the tears back but failed. It wasn't fair. How come they had just realised their love for each other and now they had to die? Another tremor hit. This was it. The whole place started shaking violently, and Tifa gasped as the wall behind Cloud disappeared. He screamed and grabbed out at the nearest thing; her, as he fell backwards into a black abyss. 

Tifa jumped forward and grabbed his hand in a vain attempt to save him, but Tifa's strength was nothing compared to the pull of gravity on Cloud's heavy frame. She hurtled down after him with a small yelp.

They fell for what felt like forever, but was only about four seconds in reality. 

Cloud landed with a crunch. Pain exploded behind his eyes, and the word turned white. His mind felt numb and he realised that it was both his legs that he had landed on.  The impact had broken both immediately. But the impact to his head hurt more, as did his chest where he thought he must have broken some ribs. He cried out in pain. Then he realised. He had pulled Tifa in with him…

Tifa landed a spilt second after Cloud. Despite falling in headfirst, she landed on her arm. It broke with a disgusting snap, as did her leg, which had been the second thing she landed on. Tifa collapsed on the hard ground and whimpered. Then Cloud's face flashed in front of her eyes, and she wondered whether he was all right…

Cloud turned his head to the left, straining to see through the darkness. To make things worse, the ground was shaking more than before. It was bouncing him off the floor, adding considerably to the pain he was feeling. But he had felt pain at the hands of Hojo and survived, so he carried on. Never give up Cloud… He heard a little whimper. Tifa. She was lying next to him on her stomach. Her arm looked twisted. Cloud felt sick. He had grabbed at her and pulled her in, now look at her…

Tifa turned her head to her right, searching for Cloud. She couldn't see anything. Where was he? Tifa had a tight knot in her stomach. Oh Planet, please let him be all right… she had heard a loud crunching sound just before she landed. He had fallen headfirst… Tifa stifled a sob by placing her head on the ground. I can't lose him now after all that's gone on… Panic filled her. "Cloud…" she sobbed. If he had fallen on his head, that was it. If he had died, she was lying here and dying too… "Please be alright," she muttered under her breath, but she couldn't move far because of her shattered arm, plus she didn't know where he was.

Cloud heard Tifa call his name, but every time he moved he felt his head spin and the world faded in a mix of colours that made him want to pass out. He swallowed, trying to hold down the bile in his throat. No Cloud, stay aware… don't give up… He opened his mouth, biting his lip and trying to speak. His voice came out in a croaky whisper. "Teef…" There was no way she'd have heard that. The noise from Meteor was getting worse. Surely it was nearly impact by now. He had to reach Tifa. He'd die a happy man in her arms. The spinning in his head became too much and he lay his head down, closing his eyes. No Cloud… DON'T GIVE UP! He told himself… fighting the waves of nausea and darkness that were attacking his senses; instead pulling himself towards Tifa with his one good arm alone. "Teef…"

Tifa turned her head quickly. She'd heard something to her right… "Cloud??" she cried, crawling to her right. She heard it again. A kind of stifled whisper. She hurried up, feeling out in front of her with one arm, pushing herself along with one leg; the other arm and leg dragging behind her. Then she found him.

"Cloud…" she moaned as she stumbled on him. She laid her head on his stomach, fighting back the tears. It was all all right now. He was alive… if barely. She pulled her body next to his, propping herself up with her arm. The glow from his eyes wasn't strong now, because he kept closing his eyes then fighting them back open. But the glow was enough to se the damage done. Apart from his already broken arm, his legs were both twisted. His head had a deep gash across it, as did his chest. Tifa burst into tears. "Ohhhh… Cloud… Cloud, I'm here its alright…" She couldn't believe it. He whispered to her again. "Teef… are you… alright?" She felt so guilty. He was asking her that in his state. "I am… but you're not, are you…" she sobbed, the tears dripping off her chin onto his face. 

"Don't worry about me… I'll hold on…" Cloud gasped, every breath getting harder to take. His head was spinning, and he wanted to be sick more than ever, but he wasn't alone any more. Tifa was here. He felt his eyes closing again, and his consciousness slipping away. NO!!! He had to hold on… for Tifa. "Teef… if I close my eyes, pinch me… or Ill give up…" he mumbled. Her face showed her emotions; she was distraught, and guilty. She agreed, silently crying her heart out, Cloud noticed. He lifted up an arm and stroked her face. She was so perfect. "I love you… forever. Promise me you wont leave me… until you know I'm dead…" Cloud choked out.

Tifa leant over him. "I'll never leave you… and you're not going to die… hang on baby. I love you too much to live without you. That's what got us into this mess…" She smiled through her tears. Was it possible to love someone so much? Tifa now knew it was.

Cloud chuckled slightly. "I'm not gonna die now, I just want a promise that you're not going to leave me when I have a serious relationship…" He cut short. Cloud's mind spun again, a sickening feeling that made him let out a groan. Tifa leant in closer, scared that he was going to die on her. Cloud pushed his head up and kissed her, not meeting with her lips but not caring. She moved her face so that their lips met and Cloud pushed his tongue into her mouth, maybe for the last time… No. He mustn't think like that. He was strong. He was Cloud Strife; he had to survive. These persuasions weren't working. Cloud ended the kiss and let out a sob, heavy hot tears running in streams down his face. It was getting so hard to hold on… "Tifa Lockheart… When we get out of here I'm gonna make love to you…" he whispered, anything that was going to keep him conscious, because if he fell unconscious then he could die from this nausea he felt. He could choke and Tifa wouldn't even realise… It was too dangerous… He was so scared now. It overwhelmed him. He couldn't see anymore, or hear anything but buzzing. He had vowed never to give up… but he couldn't fight it anymore. (I'm sorry Teef…) He succumbed to the drowsiness.

"You bet you are…" Tifa whispered. He wasn't fooling her. She knew he was critical… and he couldn't fight it off much longer. She knew him too well. But she'd be damned if she was gonna let the love of her life die in her arms without a fight… Tifa sneezed. When she looked down again, Cloud's eyes were shut and his head was still. (Oh SHIT…) Tifa slapped him across the face, harder and harder. It wasn't working. (No no no no NO!) She pinched him. It didn't work either. "Cloud… CLOUD!! CLOUD WAKE UP!!" she screamed, hysterical now. He was dying. This wasn't fair…

Cloud felt himself spinning into a white world. Everything blinded him. At the end of the blinding light was a soothing place. He felt himself moving towards it. But behind the buzzing in his ears he heard something. "…d…lou…Cloud…" It was Tifa's voice. Cloud struggled against the light. (Tifa…) He felt a sharp pain in his head and he screamed…

… then he opened his eyes. The white spots in front of his eyes faded. He saw Tifa's face in front of him, she was crying and hyperventilating. He realised he had given in to the darkness… it was a lot easier to control now. "Teef…" he gasped. She looked into his eyes and collapsed onto his chest. He had given up. Damn pathetic coward… Around them the walls caved in. The sound of Meteor on impact was all around them. This was it…

Tifa looked up into Cloud's eyes, obviously scared out of her life. He kissed her on the forehead and held her with his arm. She smiled at him, calmed down now. He loved her so much… how did he give up? He had to stay for her… he was all she had. He knew that now. Her voice had pulled him out of his death tunnel… she was everything to him too. "I love you… I wont give up any more. I'm so sorry…" he whispered to her, meaning every word.

Tifa hugged Cloud with all her heart. He had gone and now he'd been given another chance… maybe. "I love you too… don't worry about it, as long as you're here now… I cant live without you…" She gave him one last quick kiss, as the world around them shook.

Meteor hit with all its force. And somewhere underneath it, a couple lay together in a pile of earth, oblivious to anything but each other.

~*~

**A/N - Do you know how long that took to write???**

**This isn't an ending by the way. Another chapter coming soooooon!!!!!**


	9. Time To Think...

**Chapter Nine – Time To Think**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_WARNING: This is what drinking alcopops while depressed and listening to Point Break (THE best band ever...) over and over produces. _

**A/N – Don't hit me! I know I left this a tad too long before updating, but I'm here now. ****I've just read the whole story again, and wow its dramatic! This chapter is the thoughts of different people waiting to see if they'd live or die. With a bit of drama… ^_^ I'm an action addict, you see.**

**"Dreaming of a beautiful end, these wounds don't heal easy... but I'm trying to mend..." Point Break - You**

**~*~**

**Cid**

That f%*#ing Meteor crash is still going on, and everything seems to be holding up. Everyone's safe here with us... except for Cloud and Tifa. We couldn't find them anywhere. Damn I hope they're safe; I can't see it though. Huddled around me are the remaining members of Avalanche. They all have their heads bowed and sit in silence, because they are missing their loveable if headstrong leader and their most bubbly, likeable member. The gods be with them; they are out there somewhere. We all pray that they are safe, but the fact is that they are probably not alright. We have to hold Vincent and Yuffie back from going to look for them. Later on we will. Planet, be with them until we can be with them. If anything happens, I dunno what I'll do.****

**Tifa**

When my grandchildren ask me what I was doing when Meteor hit, I'll tell them that I was lying in an earthy pit with the love of my life. Pah. There's hope, but who knows whether we'll live to have grandchildren? And the bigger question is… who knows whether Cloud will live to start a family with me?

He's lying with an arm around me, my head resting on his chest so that I can hear if he stops breathing. He's already done that once. He's broken his legs, his arm and lots of ribs and cracked his head off the floor, he tells me. Add to this the fact that we are laid in a deep hole with no way out, practically buried where nobody knows where we are and nobody could see us even if they were to pass by; I think we're in a good position. A good position to die unnoticed, that is...

I can't believe that this is all my fault. I wont ever forgive myself, even if we are all fine in the end. It's my fault Cloud has to go through so much agony; it's my fault that we will probably never be found. I am so pathetic; I deserved to die in Meteor. It isn't over yet; the shaking of the ground is terrifying. The heat takes your breath away. I don't care though. All I care about is this person lying underneath me, gasping for breath. I am in terrible pain; but I have only half the injuries that Cloud has. I feel guilty feeling pain, even though I know that's stupid. Poor Cloud. My hand is cupped over his mouth to make sure he can breathe despite the falling shower of dusty soil. I can hardly see him now. His eyes are not glowing as brightly as normal. It's not the dirt that's causing that, because he is shielding his face with his own hand. No, it just seems to me that he's fading, fast. I can hear what a struggle it is for him to keep breathing. But even if I have to breathe for him, I will keep him alive as long as I possibly can.

I don't even want to think about him dying. He tells me that I'd have to go on, but I know fine well that I couldn't even take one step. I'd sooner die here. A person cant live without a heart and soul. My heart and soul are with Cloud always. He dies, I die. Simple as that, really. Every so often he looks up at me and gives me a wink or a smile, anything to show he's still conscious. We aren't talking now. The mud is still falling and the ground is still shaking as violently as ever; at a time like this the whole planet will be silent, hoping to discover its fate soon. I know it will be a while longer till we discover ours.

Cloud gives a little giggle; a sound that brings tears to my eyes because I know how much energy it will have taken to make just that little comforting sound. He lifts his head slightly and looks directly into my eyes with a look that has made my heart melt and my legs go weak, or at least the leg that wasn't numb from the pain. A look of love, of dependence. Please don't let this be his goodbye, I pray to whoever might be listening. Aeris; don't let him die. We all need him more than you could imagine... Cloud lays his head back down and for the first time in what seems like ages he speaks, gasping while he does so, but his voice is like the sweetest chocobo song. 

"You know, normally I'd get a bit excited with you in this position..." he chuckles, his personality shining through perfectly with that one sentence. Looking down our bodies, I realise what he means. He's right; in normal conditions I wouldn't have been able to stay calm in this position for very long, with my hips placed right above his, one leg on each side. I laugh along with him. I didn't even notice I was sat like that until he pointed it out. Mmm... when this was all over I was gonna get him as excited as he wanted... just thinking about it sent shivers up my spine. I think I shivered visibly, because Cloud gave me this knowing look, as if to say 'I know what you're thinking about...' I stop thinking about it because I know I'm blushing. Besides, the impact is over, I realise... 

The ground has stopped shaking almost, with just the occasional shudder. The noise and heat has about died out, back to normal levels. The dust has stopped falling. Meteor has done its worst, I believe. And it seems like we are alright...

I slowly lift myself off Cloud, trying not to hurt him. I guess I didn't. He gives me this little disappointed sound as I flop onto the ground next to him. We turn our heads at the same time. Cloud gives me this little wink and a cute, little boy smile. I smile back. I can't help it. He's so cute... I leant over and kissed him as tenderly as I could without using a hand to support his head. Once again he starts using his tongue to explore my mouth. Damn, he can kiss. It makes me melt into a little puddle of Tifa; and he's not on top form at the moment either! I don't know why I get so weak over a simple kiss... its what he always does to me. Chemistry, I guess. Well, the sex should be good then... I giggle in my throat as I think about that. Cloud doesn't seem to mind. He's running his fingers through my hair now. Better stop, I guess... need to get him out of here. Just how, I don't know; seeing as we have a sum total of one good leg between us, and two good arms. I kneel up and support the other side of my body with my arm. Somehow, I manage to move myself into a sitting position without hurting myself too much. I can then lean over and brush all the soil from around us away. Cloud catches my hand as I finish and entwines my fingers with his. I lean over. He's in as good a condition as he has been for a bit. Better than before he spoke; then I was just waiting for him to say goodbye. I thought he was gone for sure... maybe there is someone looking over us somewhere.

I look into the eyes of the only man I have truly loved. He's full of hope, I can see... and he's bearing so much pain. I know his too well for him to hide that. I feel so guilty... "Cloud... I'm so sorry... I caused this to happen to you..." I bowed my head, fresh tears spilling out as I thought how close he must have been to giving up and dying right here in my arms. My life meant nothing at all without him here beside me to hold, to cry with, laugh with, and start a family with. I knew that was for sure; I had given up on life myself, and in doing so I had hurt the only thing that gave my life meaning. The one who had given me a new chance at life. How cruel fate was...

Cloud was watching me as I looked up again. There was a different kind of hurt in his eyes; an emotional one. "You think I could ever blame you for this? I love you more than anything... this is nothing to have to go through if it results in me having you..." He let go of my hand and wiped the tears away gently, his fingers resting softly on my bottom lip. I kissed them tenderly. I understood what he was saying. I, too, would have gone through all this for him. But that would never clear my guilt at seeing him twisted and broken because I tried to take the coward's way out. "Besides..." he carried on, "I love you more than myself... I got these injuries but you didn't, and I'm happy because of that." He smiled at me. "And it's not just me that this happened to... we're in this together. That's all I'll ever need; you by my side..." That did it. I burst into tears and ignored the pain; I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my neck so gently he hardly touched me, but it was heaven. I never thought love could be so powerful... so powerful it didn't matter what happened now. We'd be together through it all.

**Cloud **

I nearly gave into the darkness. 

I hate myself for even thinking that I wasn't strong enough to do it, for even thinking it was all over.

The colours swirling around my head were blinding. The pain was getting worse with every minute I lay on that bouncing earth. I cried and cried, but silently. I never gave out so much as a sob. I vowed two things; that I would never let Tifa hear me cry out in pain, and that I would never EVER let myself become as weak as I was that time when I gave it all up.

Both vows tested me so much... my body ached with every breath I took in and every beat of my heart. My legs hurt the most; a beam had somehow fallen in with us and was cutting into them. The Meteor was bouncing us up and down and so the beam kept up a steady assault on my smashed limbs. My chest was completly caved in, I could feel it was destroyed. I dont know how I managed to keep breathing, and whatever the odds were on me not having a punctured lung and pierced heart were I dont know, but I didn't have either. I think I'm the luckiest person just to be alive at the moment. My arm was hurting, but not as much as the rest. It became somewhat overshadowed... My head was painful but the most painful part of my head was inside of it... I'm not looking forward to the hours of surgery I'm gonna have to go through after this is over either!

I think it was the pain sending me crazy. I wouldn't let myself fall unconscious, no way; I would probably die from choking on either soil or the contents of my own stomach. I was sick many times, during which Tifa held my head and made sure I was alright. It's not a question of whether I'd be alright without her beside me. Id have curled up and died as soon as I hit the floor. She kept me alive. After she'd saved me from my own death, I lay there in her arms and tried to keep myself conscious. The waves of sickness washed over me, as did the waves of pain in my head.

I tried and tried to keep myself there, concentrating on Tifa and how I felt about her. I could have cried because she loved me, I could have cried because I hurt her when I pulled her in; but none of these thoughts managed to keep me sane. The only though that stuck in my mind was of how I felt when she was slashed at during the Nibelheim incident. I concentrated on every little detail of that; over and over. Eventually my mind faded out, as did my strength. I felt that I was dying; I couldn't even raise the strength to say goodbye to Tifa. I couldn't even look at her. It was like something was controlling my body. My mind screamed out to do these things, but my body just wouldn't cooperate. 

I almost gave up. 

All I could do was keep my eyes open, even though they had rolled back in my head somewhat. I tried and tried to move, but couldn't. I felt the spinning sensation in my head, and heard the buzzing noise again. I knew that this time, Teef wouldn't notice quick enough to bring me back. It was all over…

And then, Tifa shifted her body, well her hips… and part of me reacted. The part of my brain that lusts for her. I realised the position that she was laid on me in. And somehow… this thought calmed the waves of death that were so close to drowning me. I concentrated frantically. On her beautiful long silky hair, her expressive eyes that held so much love, her creamy coloured skin, her perfect figure. On how much I wanted her.

And this may sound shallow, but the physical side of her brought me back. I guess its because I was prompted by her moving on me; if she had told me she loved me at that moment I would have concentrated on that. Why am I making excuses? I love her body almost as much as her… Mmm, I am so gonna have her when I get better. Heehee. Hm… Better stop thinking of that, or she'll notice…hahaha!

Well, now we're lying here still… nothings changed. I'm completely better now; its subsided, the death that so nearly claimed me. Tifa seems to have got over the thought that she was to blame. She's not. I'm happy that this happened. If it hadn't, I'd still be grieving for Aeris and not realising how much I loved Tifa. This is the best thing that happened to me. 

Even so, we have to get out quickly; the walls could collapse in. I wonder if there's any way to get in touch with the others? The PHS might get a signal here, because the transmitter is right above us at Corel. Lets see… Barrett hadn't got his PHS, and neither had Cid or Yuffie. I don't think anyone had them… hang on, Vincent had his still strapped to his belt beside his gun. He always keeps it by him. 

"Teef… do you have your PHS on ya?" She looks at me, surprised. "No, why?… Do you think…" I nodded. "Get mine out will ya? Its in my right pocket…" She reaches across my body to reach the pocket. I'm trying to control these waves of lust that once saved my life, but now would do no good at all… Well, that was difficult. Phew… Ok, my PHS only has one point of signal out of ten. That's bad. Well, if I can just ring Vincent's PHS he'll know it was me. He'll know we are alright; well ok then, we aren't exactly alright but we're alive. Fingers crossed… it could be our only chance. Hopefully old Vinnie has some signal on his PHS…

Vincent 

I can't believe we haven't gone for Cloud and Tifa yet. Barrett is trying to tell me they're dead. He's crying, and so are all the other Avalanchers. But I wont believe that Cloud and Tifa have died until I see it. They are the strongest two characters I have seen for so long. They wouldn't just give up. If they are together, they'll be alright for sure, because those two help each other through everything that's in their way. I'm not standing for this anymore. Right, I've found a torch. Bye bye. I'm going. Hmm hang on, is that my PHS? Oh my Planet, it's Cloud. He only managed one single ring of the tone. His PHS isn't responding to my returns. But that means he's alright, if he managed to ring out. Hold on friend, I'm coming.

Well, I've just walked out and the only person who has come to help me is Yuffie. Cid wanted to but couldn't because he had to take care of Shera, who isn't well. So it's just Yuffie and me. That's alright, I like Yuffie; she's a great person under the materia fetish.

We walked around the surroundings of the refuge cave, hoping that they were there, but I couldn't see them at all. Yuffie was crying still, I realised. I uncomfortably put an arm around her. "They'll be alright…" She nodded and nuzzled into me. It was strange, but it didn't feel at all awkward. 

We walked around the entrance to the higher up, first refuge cave; thinking they might be near. We searched all over, and then Yuffie pointed out the collapsed corridor. "Do you think they…" I looked at it, then at her. "Could be an easy mistake to make, that turn… ok, let's check it out…" We dug in silence, Yuffie with her shruiken and me with my claw. It didn't take long to break through into the actual uncollapsed corridor.

I saw Yuffie take an huge breath, and then she screamed louder than I have ever heard anyone scream. "CLOOUD!! TEEEEFFF!! ARE YOU HERE? CLOOOUDDD!!!!!" I winced. Ow. She gasped for breath. I walked a bit further down. My hearing was excellent; always had been since Hojo altered me somehow. I heard a very faint cry. I grabbed Yuffie's arm and pulled her along. "Come on, they're down here…"

I'm not squeamish, but Yuffie is. So when we found the hole in the wall, and looked down on Tifa and more significantly Cloud, I had to hold on to Yuffie to prevent her falling in. Because she passed out straight away. And I must admit, for the first time in my life my head spun and I was nearly sick. What pain Cloud must be feeling yet he was still conscious… His love for Tifa was about as strong as mine for Lucrecia was. It got us through anything…but Cloud and Tifa needed my help now. I laid Yuffie down on the floor and consoled Tifa and Cloud. I'd be back, I promised. I ran to get Barrett and Cid, and anyone strong enough to help. 


End file.
